In one aspect, the present invention relates to eyeglasses having removable temple pieces. In another aspect, the present invention relates to eyeglasses having substantially invisible, quick-connect attachment structures for connecting and removing temple pieces. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to eyeglasses having temple attachments capable of providing permanent or releasable electrical connections or circuits between the temple piece(s) and the eyeglass frame.
A need presently exists for eyeglasses having temple pieces which can be quickly and easily removed and reconnected. Such eyeglasses will preferably allow the user to quickly and conveniently (a) interchange temple pieces of different fashion, look, and/or style, (b) exchange fashion wear temple pieces with more durable, sports-type or safety-type temple pieces (with secure side shields, if desired), and (c) attach temple pieces of different size and/or shape for growing children or for different users. Moreover, the releasable attachment mechanism will preferably be both secure and easily releasable.
A need also exists for eyeglass temple attachment mechanisms capable of providing or forming electrical connections or circuits between one or both of the temple pieces and the eyeglass frame. A need particularly exists for attachment mechanisms of this type which will also allow the temple pieces to be quickly and easily removed, replaced, and securely reattached.
Although certain types of removable temple structures have been suggested heretofore, these prior systems have not met the needs mentioned above and have typically had numerous other significant shortcomings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,511, for example, discloses a rather complicated, two-part temple piece requiring the installation of a visible intermediate xe2x80x9cconnectorxe2x80x9d of significant size. U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,581 discloses temple pieces having visible hook structures on the ends thereof which must be attached to permanent, visible T-shaped hinges molded onto the sides of the lens frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,637 discloses a three-piece attachment system consisting of a visible xe2x80x9cfemale memberxe2x80x9d molded onto the side of the lens frame, a visible intermediate xe2x80x9cmale memberxe2x80x9d which snaps into the female member, and an outer ear piece which is attached by a hinge pin to the outer end of the xe2x80x9cmale member.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,792 discloses a two-piece temple structure consisting of a visible forward segment permanently attached to the side of the lens frame and a rearward ear piece which is hinged to the forward segment by means of a spring arm visibly extending along the top of the ear piece. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,728 discloses a two-piece temple structure consisting of a visible front piece hinged to the side of the lens frame and an ear piece which locks on to the front piece by means of a visible locking structure.
Thus, the systems suggested heretofore typically include visible connecting structures and/or visible intermediate connecting pieces which (a) significantly and undesirably affect the look and operation of the eyeglass system, (b) allow only the rearward ear portion of the temple piece to be truly interchangeable, (c) do not provide both easy installation and secure attachment, and/or (d) do not allow simple finger operation. Moreover, these systems have not been capable of providing or forming releasable electrical connections or circuits between the temple pieces and the eyeglass frame.
The present invention satisfies the needs and alleviates the problems discussed hereinabove. The present invention provides a particularly desirable system for releasably attaching temple pieces to lens frames. Thus, the user can quickly and conveniently interchange temple pieces for any desired use, look, or style. Moreover, if desired, the inventive system can be used to provide releasable electrical connections between the temple piece(s) and lens frame such that an electrical circuit extending through the lens frame and into one or both of the temple pieces can be established. This allows the inventive eye wear to be used for generally any type of wireless technology. Examples of such technologies include, but are not limited to: AM and FM radios, hands-free mobile phones, digital cameras, child distance alarms, walkie-talkies, GPS guide links, heart pulse monitors, etc.
In one aspect, the present invention provides eyeglasses comprising: a lens frame; a temple piece; and an electrical insert projecting from one of the lens frame and the temple piece with the other of the lens frame and the temple piece having a receiver. The electrical insert is removably insertable into the receiver such that the insertion of the electrical insert into the receiver will both releasably attach the temple piece to the lens frame and will establish an electrical connection between the lens frame and the temple piece.
In another aspect, the present invention provides eyeglasses comprising: a lens frame; a temple piece; a hinge pivotably connecting the temple piece to the lens frame; and an electrical insert projecting from the hinge. Additionally, one of the lens frame and the temple piece has a receiver wherein the electrical insert is received such that an electrical connection is formed between the lens frame and the temple piece.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides eyeglasses comprising: a lens frame; a temple piece; and a phone plug projecting from one of the lens frame and the temple piece with the other of the lens frame and the temple piece having a receiver. The phone plug is removably insertable into the receiver such that the insertion of the phone plug into the receiver will releasably attach the temple piece to the lens frame.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.